All That Matters
by WishingDragon45
Summary: Akihisa's depressed, he's about to jump off the roof. What happens when Minami finds him? Will she be able to save him? Read to find out. I suck at summaries. Story written thanks to a request from Aniwatcher154.


Akihisa Yoshii stood on the roof of Fumizuki Academy, crying silently and clutching a suicide note in his left hand. He had given up, he couldn't handle it anymore. His friends had used him, abused him, and overall treated him like crap for far too long. He was going to change that today. He was going to end his life.

"Why do they keep calling themselves my friends if all they're going to do is cause me pain? do they get some kind of kick out of making my life miserable? Even the ones I love... they don't even care if I'm in pain." he said, preparing to jump off of the roof.

While Akihisa was on the roof, Minami Shimada was looking everywhere for said person. She and the others had been worried sick ever since their friend had started ignoring all of them. He only ever spoke to Iron Man, his sister, and Minami's little sister Hazuki now.

It had started out subtly, he had started having shorter conversations with all of them, which later became one-word responses, which then became totally monosyllabic, as though he had stopped caring.

He had also started cutting. They first noticed it was only one or two slashes across his wrists every few weeks, then about once a week, then every few days, and now it had gotten to the point that there was a new mark on his wrists nearly every day. He had begun developing dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. When they asked him about it, he would just shake his head and mutter something about nightmares.

She finally decided to check the roof. When she opened the door to the roof, she saw a lone figure standing on the edge of the roof, as though he were about to jump. He was clutching what looked like a piece of paper in his hand, and _crying._

"Aki?" she said cautiously, hoping not to startle him off the roof.

"Minami, what are you doing up here?" he said, turning around to face her.

"I could ask you the same thing." she joked.

"I'm about to jump off the roof, what about you?" he said, catching her off guard with the casual way in which he said it.

"Why would you want to do something lke that?" she said, making her way towards him.

"Because all my so-called "friends" seem to get some kind of sick pleasure out of treating me like crap!" he yelled, glaring at her with cold rage in his eyes.

"Aki, I'm sorry. I didn't know. You should have said something." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, like you didn't notice the insomnia and wrist cuts for the past few weeks. Besides, not even the ones I love cared enough to ask why I was cutting or why I wasn't talking." he said.

"What do you mean?" Minami asked. Her voice was breaking, and her tears were threatening to spill over.

"I loved you, and you didn't even notice! And people call me dense!" he spat bitterly.

"A-aki, I-I... I guess I really am an idiot." she said, a sad smile on her face as she walked closer to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curious.

"I love you, too. I have ever since first year when you told me you wanted to be my friend. You tried to make me feel welcome, even though you knew nothing about me." she said, smiling despite the tears falling down her face.

"No. You don't mean that. You can't, it's impossible!" he said, shaking his head as though he was trying to clear it of unwanted thoughts. Was it possible that he didn't want her to love him?

"No! It's true!" she yelled.

"It's not, it can't be!" he yelled, backing away from Minami, closer to the edge.

"Aki! No!" Minami yelled as Akihisa fell off the roof, landing with a sickening _thud_ on the ground.

Minami ran back inside the building and down the stairs, meeting her friends along the way. She was crying and screaming, but they figured out what was wrong and ran with her to the entrance of the school.

They found him lying on his back in a slowly growing puddle of blood, his right leg was sticking out at an unnatural angle, and there was blood pouring from his mouth. When the ambulance got there, the paramedics told Minami and the others that he would be lucky to last through the night with the serious injuries he had sustained.

While the others watched the Ambulance drive away, Minami noticed something on the ground. It was the paper that Akihisa had been holding before he jumped off the roof. She picked up the paper and showed it to the others.

_To whomever finds this, please deliver a message to the people I care about._

_First, for my sister Akira, tell her that I never wanted this. Tell her that I could have never asked for a better sister. She may have gotten on my nerves from time to time, but I wouldn't have had it any other way._

_For Yuuji Sakamoto, tell him that he shouldn't keep ignoring his feelings for Shouko. If he would just accept her feelings, he would find that she truly loves him, he shouldn't be afraid that he's going to disappoint her._

_For Kouta Tsuchiya, tell him that Aiko loves him. If he keeps denying his feelings, she's going to shut him out completely._

_For Hideyoshi Kinoshita, make sure he knows that hos feelings are not to be denied. If he loves Himeji, he should tell her, instead of living in the "what-if" for the rest of his life._

_For Mizuki Himeji, tell her that I'm sorry. I knew about her feelings for me, but I led her on. I never returned her feelings, but I never told her for fear of hurting her. Also, tell her to take some cooking classes, her food is inedible._

_And lastly, for Minami Shimada, tell her that I do and always will love her with all my heart. Tell her that I'm sorry for never being able to say it in person, but I know that I'm not good enough for her. I'll never be good enough for her, if I could have been good enough, maybe I would have been able to tell her how I feel. I'm so sorry, I love her so much._

_I never wanted to hurt anybody, but I can't withstand this pain for much longer. I can't go on living like this. I've decided to end my life. Please, tell my friends that I'm sorry._

_Akihisa Yoshii_

As they finished reading the note, Minami started to walk home.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yuuji said.

She stopped and turned to face them. "First, I'm going to get Hazuki, and then I'm going to the hospital to see Aki. I need to tell him I love him." Minami said, looking away from them as tears started to make their way down her face.

"Well meet you there." Yuuji replied, gesturing to the others to follow him.

When they all arrived at the hospital, they saw Akihisa's older sister, Akira, waiting for them.

"What happened to my little brother?" she said, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"We were worried about him when he left the classroom, so we looked for him. I found him on the roof, crying. He told me that he was going to jump. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen, he jumped off the roof. He was holding this when I talked to him." Minami said, handing Akira the note.

As she read the note, Akira began to cry harder. She never knew how much pain her little brother had gone through.

"Thank you for showing this to me, I knew about his feelings for you for a while. I took this from the trash bin he kept in his room." Akira said, handing Minami a crumpled piece of paper.

_Minami,_

_This will probably end up in the trash when I'm done writing it, but I have to try. I have to at least attempt to put my feelings for you into words, even if I never find the right ones to describe my feelings for you._

_I love you Minami._

_You're the only reason that I have for going to school at all. Just being able to see you every day makes the pain all worth it. I love everything about you. I love how your eyes seem to outshine the stars themselves. I love your laugh, like music to my ears. I love your smile. Every day, I make it my personal mission to see that smile. I love you more than words can describe. No letter can do my feelings justice, nor could it accurately descibe your beauty. I can never be worthy of such perfection, but I would spend the rest of my life trying to prove myself if I thought that it would work. Although I will never be good enough for you, that won't stop me from loving you._

_Akihisa Yoshii._

As Minami read the letter, she couldn't help the tears that sprang forth. She needed to tell him how she felt, now more than ever.

When the doctor walked into the waiting room, he told them that Akihisa would be fine, his right leg was broken, and he had lost a lot of blood, but there were no other injuries as far as they could tell.

"Can we see him?" Yuuji said, showing no emotion.

"He's recovered enough to have a few visitors, however, he can't have too many people in his room at once. If he gets too excited, his stitches could open back up. We don't want him losing any more blood. Therefore, I'm afraid that only three of you can see him for now." the doctor said.

"Well, Akira's his sister, so she should see him before anyone else does." Hideyoshi said.

"But who else is going to see him?" Minami asked.

They all stared at her.

"You of course, Minami. He loves you, he'd want to see you. Besides, don't you still have something to say to him?" Mizuki said.

"That takes care of two, but who's going with them?" Aiko asked.

"How about Hazuki? She and Akihisa are close, I think it would mean a lot to him if she got to visit." Yuuji said, smiling at the ten-year-old girl.

"Then it's settled." said the doctor. "Come with me."

He led them down the corridor, stopping in front of a door and holding it open for them.

They gasped at the sight. Akihisa was lying in bed, a cast on his right leg, held up by wires suspended from the ceiling. He was shirtless, with stitches trailing down his back from his left shoulder to his right hip. There was an IV attatched to his left wrist, and he was pale as a ghost.

"Baka Onii-chan?" Hazuki said.

"Hazuki? What are you doing here?" Akihisa asked, smiling warmly at the little girl.

"Onee-chan says you fell off a building. Are you okay?" she asked, walking tentatively towards the bed.

"Im fine. I just have to stay here for a few days to make sure I'm well enough to go home." he said, grinning.

"I'm glad. I would have been sad if my Baka Onii-chan got hurt." she said, giving Akihisa a hug, which he gladly returned.

"What were you thinking? You could have died! Why on Earth would you jump off of a building?" Akira yelled, startling everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry Nee-san, I was acting stupid. I shouldn't have made such a dumb decision. I wasn't thinking." he said, looking down.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Akira said, embracing her younger brother.

"Thanks, it's nice to know you care." he said, returning the hug.

Minami just stood there. She didn't want to ruin the moment that they were sharing. She couldn't face him after what had happened, it felt like it was all her fault. She felt responsible for what had happened on the roof, she didnt dare face him after that.

"Onee-chan wanted to see you too!" Hazuki said brightly, effectively ruining the moment and making Minami the center of attention.

"Hazuki-chan, why dont you and I go wait outside? I'm sure these two have a lot to talk about." said Akira, leading Hazuki out of the room.

When they were alone, Minami just stared at the floor, feeling Akihisa's eyes watching her intently.

"Minami, you're crying." Akihisa said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry Aki." Minami said, thoroughly confusing him.

"Sorry for crying?" he asked, puzzled.

"N-no, not... not that." she said, still crying.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, still very confused.

At that moment, Minami ran to Akihisa, throwing her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

"Minami? Why are you crying?" Akihisa asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's all my fault. If I had gotten there sooner, maybe this wouldn't have happened." she said, tightening her grip.

"What are you talking about? None of this is your fault! If anything, it's my fault. Please stop crying. I'd rather see you angry than watch you cry." he said, stroking her hair with his free hand.

"Aki, I love you. I don't care if you think I'm lying. It's the truth. I don't know what I would have done if you had died." she said.

"Minami. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. At the time, I thought that you were just saying it to keep me from jumping. I love you too." he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Your sister gave me this." Minami said, handing him the letter.

"What is-" he said, stopping short as he recognized the letter. "Oh."

"Aki, don't ever think that you're not good enough for me. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters. I don't care if you're good enough for me or not." she said, fierce determination in her eyes as she kissed him.

A few days later, Akihisa was released from the hospital, and everything went back to normal. Almost. Akihisa was once again the upbeat, cheerful person everyon knew and loved, Kouta was still a pervert, Hideyoshi was still mistaken for a girl most of the time, and Aiko was still a tease. But a lot of things had changed. Yuuji and Shouko were now dating, as were Kouta and Aiko. Hideyoshi and Mizuki were still testing the waters, but things were looking bright for the two. Everyone was happy with the one that they loved, Akihisa and Minami especially.

The two had immediately made it official that they were a couple, much to the FFF's dismay. As soon as any of the FFF tried to hurt Akihisa, Minami would beat them to a bloody pulp. And whenever another guy even looked at Minami the wrong way, Akihisa would do the same. He was easily made jealous, and had even yelled at his friends on occasion, simply because they made him feel threatened.

Aiko would still be a tease around Kouta, but now it was more like flirting. Kouta would still have nosebleeds when he thought of something perverted, but he had stopped taking pictures of other girls. As it turned out, they made a cute couple.

Yuuji was protective of Shouko, going so far as to walk her home from school every day. Shouko, of course, didn't mind one bit. Her taser and marriage contract now lay forgotten in her dresser, as she had calmed down considerably after they had started dating.

Hideyoshi and Mizuki weren't officialy dating yet, but Mizuki had made lunch for him on occasion. All in all, the future looked bright for the two.

Akihisa had stopped feeling depressed, all thanks to Minami. No matter what threatened their relationship in the future, she would always be by his side, and vice-versa. Because when two people love each other, it doesn't matter whether they're good enough for one another or not. All that matters is that they love each other.

**Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know! This was done as a request for Aniwatcher154. PM me for more story ideas.**


End file.
